


Tea and Company

by moondor_majesty



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: A Charlotte/Helen drabble, written for the prompt "tea" at femslash100's Drabbletag6.





	

Charlotte would normally consider herself a coffee person. Something strong and dark to wake her up in the morning, and keep her going through a long day. Or an all-nighter.  
  
Lately, though, she's grown fond of tea. Probably, because it makes her think of Helen, and her girlfriend's strong preference for the stuff - but there's just something about finding a good spot on one of the Sanctuary's higher floors, curling up by the window with a warm mug in hand, and watching the dusky rain shower the grounds below and the cityscape beyond.  
  
And then there's the company. Helen, with her own, adorably _English_ tea cup, coming to join her on the alcove ledge.   
  
She leans in for a kiss, and Charlotte fumbles for a sturdy place to rest her mug among the pillows and blankets, so that she can use both hands to pull Helen closer. She tastes like earl grey - which mixes pretty nice with the raspberry spice on Charlotte's tongue.   
  
"Enjoying the view?" Helen asks, when they break for a second.   
  
"It just got better," Charlotte replies. So cheesy, she knows. But also, true.


End file.
